A night time conversation
by HolicGirlXXX
Summary: "Um…hi…?" he whispers, "Sorry to wake you up but this is the only time I can talk to you without, well, looking like an idiot."


**Title: A night time conversation**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize.

He stares at her swollen stomach a hint of anticipation running through him. He double checks his wife to see if she's really asleep, the soft yet endearing snore that escapes her lips gave him the affirmative.

"I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this." He mumbles to himself running a hand through his hair.

Finding a more comfortable position he moves closer to his wife's stomach, his lips only inches away from the fabric of her night gown.

"Um…hi…?" he whispers, "Sorry to wake you up but this is the only time I can talk to you without, well, looking like an idiot." He glances at the sleeping woman once again then turns his attention back to her stomach.

"I'm your dad." A grin appears on his face as soon as that word escaped from his lips, "but you probably already know that." He bites his lower lip contemplating what to say next, "So, you're in there…growing and… stuff… and pretty soon you'll be saying 'hello' to the world, huh?" He gently places a hand on her belly, "Are you excited? 'Cause your mommy is. I mean, she's really, really excited. And I am too, obviously. Very excited."

He pauses.

"Excited and not at all scared."

Another pause.

"Ok…maybe I'm a little scared. But can you blame me? I mean, fatherhood wasn't exactly part of my life plan. But, hey, Falling in love with the most amazing girl in the world and being her husband wasn't part of my plan either but that one turned out great for me so maybe this whole being a dad thing is gonna turn out great too. Yeah. Yeah…I can do this. I can totally do this." He nods and metaphorically pats himself on the back then goes back to his _conversation_.

"You're gonna have an amazing life. Though it's gonna be a little weird since all your uncles consist of thugs, a horse and a (_frog…)_lizard. But don't worry their great, if it weren't for their help your mother and I wouldn't have had our happy ending."

It takes a moment for him to realize that he sounds like a complete sap. But he brushes it off. It's not like anyone can hear him.

"You have an amazing mom. She's gonna love you so much. That's just one of the things so great about her," he gives a soft smile, "she has so much love in her it's…it's almost impossible…" the smile turns into a smirk, "and you'll have an awesome father. Oh! And grandparents! You're going to have great grandparents."

His eyes softens "Me and your mom are gonna give you everything we didn't have growing up and so much more. You…you're gonna have the freedom to explore the world as much as you want and…and you'll have a home to come back to every time. So, so yeah, you're life is gonna be great."

He clears his throat "and you're gonna be good looking too. How could you not be your mother's…breath taking and I'm… well, look at me." He gives off a debonair smile.

He's really glad his wife was asleep through all of this.

"You're gonna be like a super kid or something. You're going to be as skillful and charming as me and you're gonna be as smart as and talented as your mom. Wooh, you're gonna be kicking butt, won't ya?"

And then he feels it. It was so faint and subtle that he's not sure it actually happened until he feels it again.

The baby kicked.

He feels his heart pounding hard against his chest.

"Is…is that you? Did you that?"

The baby kicks again.

"Oh God." His breath catches and he swallows a lump in his throat. The fabric of his wife's night gown feels warmer against the palm of his hand.

Suddenly, he feels a smaller delicate hand cover his own slender fingers entwining with his. He looks up and sees his wife as a gentle smile appears on her face.

"'you awake, Blondie?"

"…No…"

He lets out a soft chuckle. His wife opens her eyes and grins at him.

"So you heard all of that didn't you?"

She nods her smile growing bigger. "the baby…she's amazing, isn't she?"

He grins, "yeah he is."

She settles down on the pillow again.

"It's a she, Eugene."

He lets out another chuckle, "whatever you say, Blondie."

"Oh, and, Eugene?"

"Yeah?"

"Pascal and Maximus aren't gonna be uncles."

"Well that's a relief."

"They're gonna be god fathers."

He lets out an amused smile and turns his attention back to his wife's stomach…back to their child.

"I'm telling you kid," he whispers, "you're gonna be living the dream."


End file.
